


Marrying themselves

by miraculousandstrangerthingsworld



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrichat, Crack, F/F, Fluff and Crack, M/M, crackship, ladynette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousandstrangerthingsworld/pseuds/miraculousandstrangerthingsworld
Summary: Adrichat (Adrien x Chat Noir) and Ladynette (Ladybug x Marinette) getting married.Pure crack
Comments: 16
Kudos: 13





	Marrying themselves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wtfjusthappened](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfjusthappened/gifts).



> This is a gift for my brother (not really my brother but we're close) 
> 
> Also, thank you so much [Speckle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speckleflower/pseuds/Speckleflower/works?fandom_id=582724) for beta reading my fanfiction. Please don't forget to check her page out as well, she's an amazing writer.

The couple was relaxing in the house. Chat was looking at a magazine he had just gotten about kittens and fashion. Adrien was sitting on the bed reading an amazing fanfiction with the tags “Chat Noir x reader”. He was clearly enjoying it, because he had read it four times already, but still couldn't stop. It represented so much his relationship with himself. 

“Why keep reading those imaginary fanfictions if you have the real one right here?” Chat interrogated the model.

“I don’t know. You were reading that magazine so I got bored and decided to re-read that fanfiction. It was really so much fun!” he answered looking at the ceiling. 

“Oh, you little cinnamon roll! You know I love you so much and I will never leave you, even if Ladybug falls in love with my charm.” 

Adrien was so flattered and his cheeks became a darker shade of red each second.

“By the way, when will our wedding be? We need to prepare for it. Let’s ask our just-a-friend Marinette to be the bridesmaid and Nino our best man. What do you think babe?”

“It’s a great idea. Purrfect actually, Adrien. You know, the wedding is going to be in one month. So, my dear, we will have to go to Marinette’s house and ask her.”

“And what if she disagrees?” Adrien asked concernedly. “What if she won’t want to be our bridesmaid and will marry Luka on the same day?”

“Then we’ll take Ladybug or Alya. But let’s not assume things that aren't real. Let’s ask her right now.”

Chat picked Adrien up in bridal style and jumped from the window to Marinette’s house. 

When they arrived on the scene, they caught her making out with Ladybug on the balcony.

“WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?” Chat yelled at the girls.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Chat, you scared me!” Ladybug screamed back. “You know it’s not really polite to invade someone’s privacy!”

“I know, sorry, we were going to ask you if you wanted to be our bridesmaids at our wedding. It’s going to be in exactly one month,” the superhero said as he let his boyfriend down.

“Oh, sorry, we can’t,” Marinette said, “We have our wedding on the exact same day. But I have an idea. What if we celebrate our weddings together? I’m sure it would be wonderful!”

“Good idea, Marinette!” all three of them exclaimed at the same time. 

“Great, then Alya and Nino will be our bridesmaid and the best man. We already talked to them about that and they agreed.”

* * *

It was time. Chat was holding Adrien’s hand tightly and Ladybug-Marinette’s. 

The priest blessed both of them and it was time to party. Gabriel walked up to Adrien, “I’m really proud of you, son. For finding your soulmate, I mean. It’s wonderful, now you can give me some grandchildren!” He said then winked.

Chat thanked him and the man went to the girls to congratulate them as well.

And kids, this is the story of how Adrien and Marinette married themselves.


End file.
